This invention relates to linear luminaires having asymmetric light distribution. More particularly, this invention relates to linear luminaires having asymmetric light distribution that include internal adjustable reflectors.
Linear luminaires (e.g., fluorescent luminaires) that distribute light non-uniformly, that is, the intensity of the light emitted and reflected outward from the luminaire is not the same in all directions, some portions having higher intensities than other portions, have asymmetric light distribution. Such light distribution allows a wall or ceiling to be evenly or uniformly “washed” (i.e., illuminated) by having light with the highest intensity directed to those portions of the wall or ceiling farthest from the luminaire.
A disadvantage of known linear asymmetrical distribution luminaires is that their reflectors are typically in a fixed position. Reflectors play an important role in aiming light produced by the luminaire. Thus, luminaires with fixed reflectors need to be positioned precisely in order to evenly wash a desired surface because once mounted, the aim of light is fixed. Many times, however, precise positioning is just not possible because of the way in which the luminaire is to be mounted or because of the luminaire locations available relative to the surface to be washed.
Moreover, although some known linear asymmetrical distribution luminaires have adjustable reflectors, none are known to have those adjustable reflectors enclosed within the luminaire's housing. Often, such external reflectors detract from the aesthetic appearance of the luminaire, which in many applications is very important.
Furthermore, it is not known whether any linear asymmetrical distribution luminaires with twin lighting units, such as those commonly used to light both sides of a hallway, have independently adjustable reflectors enclosed within the luminaire housing to allow light exiting on each side of the luminaire to be independently aimed.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to be able to provide a linear asymmetric distribution luminaire having an adjustable reflector enclosed within the housing of the luminaire.
It would also be desirable to be able to provide a linear asymmetric distribution luminaire with twin lighting units having one or more independently adjustable reflectors enclosed within the housing of the luminaire.